


I Know It's Today

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Take this, blah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: Based off the song "I Know It's Today" from Shrek the Musical, Roman waits in a tower for his Prince to arrive.





	I Know It's Today

For a seven-year-old, it was hard to wait. Roman was impatient, spending his days tumbling around the tower in a desperate attempt to entertain himself. See, a few weeks ago, he had been locked up in this tower. “It was for the better,” his parents had said. “Someday,” they told him, “your prince will come.” Roman was determined to hang onto that. Someday your prince will come. Someday your prince will come. Someday, your prince will come. Well, why not today! He settled down on the singular chair in the room, opening up one of his books.

“Settle in pals,” he told his stuffed animals. They stared back at him blankly. “It’s story time!” He read them the tale of Rapunzel excitedly, as it was one of his favorites. There was a princess, in a tower. Smiling, Roman thought, “ _oh my gosh that’s just like me!_ ” She had long hair and would sit around the tower in boredom. He read on, eyes widening as it described the princess’s tourerous existence, her wishes to be- Well, let’s just say he skipped over that part. In the end, Rapunzel finds her prince. He climbs her hair, and rescues her.

Roman stood up, stretching. He recalled the knight, the steed, and grinned.

“I know it’s today,” he whispered to himself. Then, in a louder voice, he said, “he’ll show up today!”

After all, it was only day number 23.

Years pass, and a teenage Roman finds himself sitting in bed, talking aloud to himself.

“Oh here’s a good one!” There was once a princess in a coma, and Roman was glad it was her instead of him. She was a pretty maiden, hair as black as ebony, skin as white as snow. In her coma like state, the dwarfs she had lived with put her in a glass coffin. He wondered how she used the bathroom like that. Having read this story hundreds of times before, Roman flipped a few pages ahead. It was just fillers, anyway, and he didn’t have time for that. When he reached his favorite part, he slowed down again, letting the story sink in. A prince had wandered through, and planted a kiss on the beautiful Snow White. She awoke with a start, and Roman found comfort in knowing that the Prince had come to the rescue.

He laid back, the book over his chest, wondering what his Prince would look like. Armor shining as bright as his perfect teeth? Dazzling, wonderful eyes? Would he propose right then? On one knee, like in the stories? Oh, he could only dream what he would be like. He will show up today, Roman told himself.

After all, it was only day 958.

As an adult, it was even harder to wait. He was bored as he could be, his stories all dull by now. Roman stood on the balcony of his tower, looking off into the setting sun. There were so many princesses, and princes who had been saved by now. It wasn’t fair. Where was his prince? Where was his rescuer? His ever after better get here soon, he wanted love in seconds flat. He turned on his heel, marching into the tower, and picking up one his of books. Flipping through it furiously, he accidentally ripped one of the pages. He stared, eyes wide in shock, tracing where the rip was. Then, with a sickening grin, he ripped the page clean out.

“Cut the villains,” Roman muttered to himself, tearing more pages. “Cut the vamping. Cut this storytale.” He threw the book aside, picking up another one. He cut the perils, the pitfalls, the puppet and the whale. He tore out the monsters, the curses, though he kept the intro and cut the verses. He cut the long, exhausting, darn  _waiting_  out of the book, snarling slightly. And when he had thrown the last book on the ground, he looked around at the mess.

One day, his prince will appear. He knew this. So why not  _now_ , why not  _today_? His prince would love him for who he was! Though, looking around, Roman hoped the Prince wouldn’t mind that he was a vandal now. But he was a find, he was a catch. And, as he went to sit on his bed, he thought about how he was a gifted bowler, though he’d only bowled with stuffed animals and books. He sighed, looking up to the sky.

“ _Are you there God?_ ” He thought, biting his lip. “ _It’s me, Roman!_ ”

And he prayed. Prayed for the day his Prince would come. Prayed for the day all of this misery would end. He knew one day his prince will come, and he could only hope that day was soon. It was today. It _had_  to be today.

After all it was only day…. 8,423…


End file.
